


Wax Poetic

by primreceded



Category: Mavid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Wax Poetic

**Title:** Wax Poetic  
 **Rating:** nc17  
 **Fandom:** Mavid  
 **Disclaimer:** Michael Johns and David Cook are real people and belong to themselves. No defemation of character is intended. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Michael Johns/David Cook  
 **Prompt:** Candle @ [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/mavid100/profile)[](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/mavid100/)**mavid100**  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** Wax!play, pain!kink, bound!boy, language.  
 **W/C:** 100  
 **A/N:** Hm.

Silk tie tied, wrist over wrist - laid out on the sheets like a buffet, like a sacrifice. Can’t see through black folded cloth but he can feel - skin on skin as thighs squeeze his sides, hand soothing on his chest and fire. Hot heat drip drips onto his chest and he bucks, whines.

The pain shoots straight through, down, to his cock where it lay flat against his belly, where it bumps against the ass hovering above him. _Shhh, you’re doing so good_ whispered into his ear, stubble-scratches skin. Drip, and he comes hard, hot as the wax.


End file.
